Computer displays are used to display a variety of components such as windows or icons. Often, one window presented on a computer display may have a second window that provides additional information pertaining to the (first) window. As an example, a first window may contain a link to a second window such that selection of the link within the first window launches a second window that is referenced by the link. The second window may provide information that is related to the first window and may thus be related to or “associated with” the first window. Likewise, additional information for an icon may be displayed such that a user may be informed about details about the icon. Such information may include, for example, whether the icon is a shortcut icon, file size of the icon or application program to which the icon refers, etc. This information may be provided in a window or menu display.
However, when multiple windows, icons or any other items are concurrently displayed on a computer display, the user may easily become confused as to which windows or items, if any, are related to each other. FIG. 9 illustrates an example of multiple windows displayed on a computer display. When a user is confronted by a complex display such as the display of FIG. 9, the user may find it difficult to identify which windows provide information for other windows. For example, a computer display 914 may contain any number of icons. As illustrated in FIG. 9, the computer display 914 contains icons 901-906. Activation of any of the icons 901-906 may launch a corresponding window such as any one of windows 907-913 as illustrated in FIG. 9. Upon inspection of the computer display 914 illustrated in FIG. 9, a user may have difficulty determining which one of icons 901-906 launched (and hence, is associated with) each one of the displayed windows 907-913. Hence, a complex array of items displayed on a computer display would result in confusion for the user.